


Homing instinct

by Santia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Планета-ловушка и её пленники





	Homing instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2019

— Эй, босс, наши соседи зовут на ужин!

Капитан Хондо Онака отвернулся от пульта управления и взглянул на старпома.

— Их кок придумал, как еще можно приготовить сухпайки?

— Лучше! — осклабился старпом. — Говорят, на разведке подстрелили что-то из местной живности. Будет на ужин жаркое из натурального мяса!

Хондо призадумался. Перспектива впервые за две недели съесть что-то, кроме остохреневших уже стандартных рационов, смотрелась, безусловно, соблазнительно. С другой стороны, обитавшая на планете фауна выглядела, мягко выражаясь, неаппетитно.

Хотя, если это как следует приготовить...

— Надеюсь, оно не было разумным, — вздохнул он.

— Я, босс, так считаю: если у твари не хватает мозгов не попадаться, то какая она к криффу разумная.

Вообще-то, Хондо просто не хотелось, если пущенная на жаркое тварь всё-таки окажется обладателем интеллекта, иметь дело с кровной местью родственников. Переживаниями о возможном убийстве наделенного мыслью и чувствами существа его натура не страдала.

— Скажи, что мы придем к семи, — распорядился он. — И захвати бутылку виски из моих запасов.

— Их не так уж много осталось, — пробурчал старпом.

— Стыдись! — без особого энтузиазма воззвал капитан. — Мы идем в гости к товарищам. Жадничать — недостойно!

Старпом скривился, но понял, что приказ придется выполнять.

Хондо развалился в кресле и уставился на пейзаж за прозрачными перегородками иллюминаторов. Широкая равнина, неживописно раскрашенная оттенками серого и бурого, тянулась до горизонта. Слева поднималась невысокая складка длинного холма, вдали темнели три высоких то ли скалы, то ли колонны — туда они все не могли добраться. На первый взгляд казалось, что эти три массива не так уж и далеко, но разведывательная группа сожгла все топливо и не приблизилась к ним ни на йоту. То ли врали глаза в попытке оценить расстояние, то ли приборы, то ли вся эта планета.

Хондо и его команда оказались на ней случайно. Перехватили сигнал бедствия, шедший из Неизведанных регионов, и решили, что стоит туда заглянуть: а вдруг найдётся что-то интересное, что можно потом с прибылью продать. На равнине, куда они приземлились, оказалось целое кладбище кораблей — и совсем древних, и относительно новых, и принадлежащих людским расам, и построенных вовсе неизвестными существами. Ученые бы родину продали за возможность их изучить.

Они забили ценностями все трюмы, но тут планета в полной мере продемонстрировала мерзейшую сущность. Стартовать не удалось.

— Сдвиги есть? — поинтересовался Хондо, меняя тему.

— Наш механик говорит, что хочет попробовать одну штуку, она уж точно должна сработать.

— Пусть обсудит с соседями. Может, вместе что-нибудь придумают.

Только все было бесполезно. Никакие ухищрения не могли поднять корабль с поверхности. Экипаж соседнего крейсера, угодившего в ловушку тремя месяцами раньше, говорил, что они перепробовали все.

Но продолжали пытаться — что угодно, лишь бы отдалить тот миг, когда их корабли присоединятся к покореженным останкам, что усеивают всю равнину.

— И передай, чтобы приготовили дополнительно порцию для нашего пленника. Хоть он и джедай, но пускай поест нормально.

Джедай объявился на планете накануне — похоже, поймал тот же сигнал — и привычно угодил в плен. Во всяком случае, пираты приветствовали его уже как старого знакомого и посадили в самую лучшую камеру. Что с ним делать дальше, Хондо пока не решил. Выкуп за джедая тут все равно не получить, но не отпускать же просто так!

— Так нет его, — развел руками старпом. — Сбежал.

Хондо резко крутнулся в кресле.

— Давно?

— С утра его не видели. Да и не следили, куда он тут денется.

Хондо вскочил и помчался в рубку связи.

— Сколько у нас энергии? — с порога рявкнул он. — До Центральных Миров дотянемся?

Связисты переглянулись.

— Должно хватить на один сеанс, — неуверенно ответил один. — Но, босс, какой смысл?

— Больше одного мне и не надо, — Хондо вскочил на платформу. — Соедини меня с Корусантом.

* * *  
...Заседание Совета Джедаев было в самом разгаре, когда его нарушили скрип, скрежет и противный визг. Потом в центре зала возникла бледно-голубая полупрозрачная фигура.

— Приветствую, господа джедаи, — сказал Хондо Онака, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто ища кого-то. — Мастер Кеноби с вами?

— Магистр Кеноби, — веско поправил его рослый темнокожий джедай с лысой головой. — Он только что вернулся с задания.

— Мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить, — потребовал Хондо.

— Да что ты себе... — начал, было, темнокожий джедай, но его перебил другой:

— Все в порядке, магистр Винду, — сказал он и обернулся к пирату. — День добрый, Хондо. Прошу прощения, что пренебрег вашим гостеприимством и не попрощался, это было крайне нецивилизованно с моей стороны...

— Оставьте свои светские любезности, — отмахнулся тот. — Мы с вами оба деловые люди. Сколько хотите за то, чтобы рассказать, как выбраться с этой проклятой планеты?


End file.
